It all starts with trust
by lizziegordo4ever
Summary: What if at the end of masks Robin admits his feelings to Starfire, and they... Starfire ends up pregnant and keeps it from Robin out of fear. And Slade uses it to his advantage.
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans  
Chapter 1: I am not like Slade.....  
  
Summary: I was watching "The apprentice" episode and was wondering since no one had done a fiction like this. What if when Starfire had told Robin her famous line, realizes how much he loves her. They you-know, and Starfire ends up pregnant. She keeps it from him because she was afraid, and Slade ends up telling him, twisting it around to his advantage.  
  
"You and Slade are alike. He did not trust you, and you did not trust us." Those words ran through his head as he sat in the rain at the top of tower. "I am not like Slade. He can't love." Robin groaned as he rested his head in his lap. "Starfire I'm sorry." He muttered. The rain poured down around him, and he shivered. He just knew one thing. He needed Starfire. Robin got up and walked into the tower and stood in front of her door. He knocked lightly praying to anybody who'd listen that she was awake. He did not just sit outside for two hours in the rain for nothing. He was about to turn around and walk back in the rain, when the door opened, and a groggy looking Starfire was standing there looking at him in shock. "Robin. What are you doing? And you are shivering, have you been in the condensation of the sky outside?" Starfire asked and led Robin inside. "Robin what were you doing outside?" Starfire asked. "I was thinking Starfire, and you are right. In some ways I am like Slade, but in most ways I am not. You see, Slade does not have a heart so he can't love like I can." Starfire gasped and looked at him. "Robin what are you?" "I am saying that I love you. Your innocent ways and beautiful smile, all of it. Starfire don't you see, I love you and I am going to do anything to show you that I am not like Slade." Robin said and walked toward Starfire. "Robin I feel the same way about you. I love you, and that is why I worry and care about you all the time." Starfire said, and touched his cheek. "Starfire why do you care so much?" Robin asked shivering more by her touch. "Because that is what people need. They need love and trust or they won't be very reliable, or they might become just like Slade." Starfire concluded. Robin lowered his cold, chapped mouth to hers, and felt her breath on his face. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked with a low voice. "I do not, I think that you need love, and some one to love back, that you have so much love in your heart you get a little, as Beast boy says it, 'obsessed' at times." Starfire said moving dangerously close to Robin's mouth. "Starfire I mean what I say, and I am grateful that you are here. And I don't know what would've happened of I've never met you." Robin moved his mouth and softly kissed her. She shivered under him, as he moved his arms up her back, and into her hair. She moaned into his mouth, and he opened his to capture more of it. He led her to the bed and sat her down. "Robin, you are shivering, are you cold?" Starfire asked, and Robin just started kissing her chin, and back to her mouth. "No, I 'm just the opposite." Robin said and lied her down.  
  
It was the first time Starfire had ever been kissed, and the first time she had done all of that. She could not even explain it. It was full of passion and love. And Starfire had never felt that way before. She sighed ad she rolled over in her new lover's arms. His slow, and heavy breathing telling her that he was asleep. But she could not sleep, she was too giddy. You would have thought that she would have hated Slade, but at that moment she was really fond of him. If he had not wanted to get the better of Robin so badly, she would have never had the privilege to be with Robin. As Starfire snuggled into Robin's warm embrace, she thought of how things were going to be different. And that was not even a bad thing.  
  
That is chapter one. More to come. I am new at this, so grade nicely. Um here Is my disclaimer. I do not own Teen titans, Marvel comics, and The cartoon network do. I hope you enjoyed part one, but some drama, and action are to come. 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2: Changes.  
  
I would like to thank all of those who reviewed my first chapter. Sorry it is late but I had a lot of work to do before I graduate. So here you go.  
  
I need one of theses. I do not own teen titans. I am happy that I can even write a fan fiction using them.  
  
Starfire had woken up next to a big lump that had taken up most of her bed. She opened her eyes as the dizziness of morning slowly rubbed off of her. She shifted and realized what that lump was. Robin!!! He slept next to her peacefully, a smile plastered to his face. "Robin?" Starfire asked running her hand through his jet black hair. "Good morning Star." Robin smiled against her pillows. "Robin, did you sleep well?" "Perfectly, love." Robin said and started to kiss her neck. "Robin, I believe that our friends would be waiting for us down stairs for breakfast." Starfire said trying to calm herself down. "I know that, but I can't seem to want to go down there just yet." Robin put the comforter over both of their heads and dragged her into a full of passion kiss. "Robin, what happened between us last night? Does that change our friendship?" "Why should it?" Robin looked at her with concern in his mask covered eyes. "It is just that I have read it somewhere that after..... That happens people who were friends tend to act differently towards each other." Starfire turned on her side and closed her eyes. She could not help but feel guilty in the belief that she had made a huge mistake. "Starfire? Do you think that you had made a mistake?" Robin asked. "No, I am very happy to have shared that um... experience with you, it is just that I do not want us to be, I think the word is 'uncomfortable' with each other." Starfire turned to face Robin, meeting him with a kiss. "So we're cool?" "Um, I do not understand." "I meant, Are we still in love?" "Um yes." Starfire giggled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Cyborg heard giggling in Starfire's room, and decided to check it out. "Hey Star, Have you seen Robin? He is not in his room." Cyborg asked. "Um, no friend I have not seen him since the day that was yesterday. I am sorry." Starfire's muffled voice answered through the door.  
  
Robin could not help but laugh. Starfire grinned down at him after her success and was rewarded by on of the most passionate kisses in the world. He lowered his head to her naked neck and started kissing it. "Oh, Robin you better go, before one of our friends get a little more worried." Starfire moaned though her body was reacting differently. "I know. Care to join me." Robin asked. "No, I have to stay here, and get dressed and then I will be happy to see you down stairs." Starfire shivered as Robin's warmth was taken away as he got up and retrieved his clothes. "Robin, do you think we should tell the others about us?" Starfire ran her hand down his naked shoulder. "Um I don't know, when it comes time to we will. But fore now let's just enjoy being together." Fully clothed now, Robin kneeled his head in for a quick kiss before sneaking into his own bedroom.  
  
Starfire literally flew down the red titan hallway and into the living room, where Beast boy and Cyborg were playing the newest addition to the family. Mario Cart 64, (I love that game!!!) and as always the status was thus. Cyborg with 5 wins and a current status of 1st place. And Beast boy with 1 win and a current status of 2nd place. "Hah B.B Your 6th attempt failed!" Cyborg yelled as his Donkey Kong crossed the finish line. "Cheater!!" Beast boy yelled at the game in disbelief. "Uh No I do not cheat. Only win." Cyborg retorted and he started to dance in front of Starfire. "Mar I have this dance?" Cyborg asked of Starfire. But Starfire was not there. Not mentally at least. "Hello, Starfire, Are you in there?" Cyborg asked. He turned to see what she was so distracted about and saw Robin making his way down the stairs. "Hey Robin, where were you? I was looking for a worthy opponent for the game station." Cyborg asked. Starfire and Robin went red and looked away from the group. "I was out looking more into Slade." Robin said simply. He was obviously thinking about if they asked him where he was. "Yes Robin how did that go?" Starfire asked quickly. A little too quickly. "Yeah Robin, What is it that was so important?" Beast boy retorted. "Um it went well." Robin said. "Hey why don't we play some more games?" Cyborg asked. "Sure." Robin said glad that the spot light was off of him. He noticed that Starfire visibly relaxed also.  
  
"Um what happened?" Beast boy asked. The lights started to flicker on and off again. "I do not know, but maybe we could 'check' it out?" Starfire suggested already standing up. "I'll go too." Robin said and led the way to the back of the tower. They reached the door leading to the basement and Robin said Starfire tense. "What's wrong love?" He asked. "It is this. I have never been to this part of the tower before. It is a little exciting." Starfire grinned as Robin grabbed her hand and led them into the darkness of the basement.  
  
The basement was cold and dinky. Robin ran his hand on the wall looking for the light switch. He found it and the blinding light came on. Starfire gave a little shriek and closed her eyes, walking backwards. Robin held onto her as she fell and sent them both flying down the stairs Starfire landing on top. They looked at each other a moment. And Robin spotted what they were looking for. "Um Star?" He asked." "Oh sorry." She said and got off of him. "What is wrong Robin?" "It's the circuit breaker. The wire has been chewed." He grabbed the wires and tried putting them back together. The electricity sent waves of pain through him and he gasped in pain. "Ouch. Um Starfire can you turn off the light and give me a flash light?" Robin asked. Starfire looking in shock, flying up the stair to retrieve the 'flashlight'."  
  
"Um what is a flashlight?" She asked herself as she reached the kitchen junk drawers. She looked at all of the utensils sprawled in the drawer. She grabbed a long black thing and ran to the basement. The light was off so Starfire did not see where she was going. She did not know that Robin was sprawled out in the floor, so as she walked to the circuit breaker and stepped on him. "Ouch." Her masked avenger shouted as Starfire's book made contact with his shoulder. "Oh, Robin I am sorry, it is just too dark and I could not see, um here is that flashlight that you wanted." Starfire hurriedly shoved the flashlight into Robin's hands in pure embarrassment. "Um Star? This is not a flashlight." Robin tried to look at Starfire but could not see her face. "This is a screwdriver it is used to twist screws into places." Robin chuckled and Starfire lowered her head in defeat. "I am sorry Robin, I did not mean to get the 'screwdriver' I just wanted to help." Tiny tears sprung to her eyes. "Starfire, please honey don't cry, you tried." Robin could tell that she was crying, he didn't need to see her, he felt her. "Starfire, why don't we both get the flashlight and then we can both fix the lights." Starfire still did not move. "Star?" "Robin, I can not help but wonder if I do not belong here, with someone as handy as you. I do not think that I can be worthy enough for you to truly love me." Starfire said looking at the pitch ground. "Starfire! How can you even think that about yourself? You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. You mean so much to me, how can you just tell me that you don't belong? Starfire look at me." He lifted her chin up, and tried to stare into her green eyes. "Starfire ever since I met you I have been mesmerized by the way you try, and care for everything. You do belong here with me and I love you no matter what." To seal that promise Robin lowered his lips to hers.  
  
"Boy, Robin and Starfire are taking their sweat o' time fixing those lights." Beast boy said, annoyed that he could not play his game station. "I don't know, how hard it could be to fix the lights." Cyborg commented just as annoyed as Beast boy. "I'll go check on them." Beast boy stomped to the basement. He turned on the light and shield his eyes, quickly turning the light back off. "Sorry" Beast boy returned to the living room. "Well?" Cyborg asked. "Lets just say that Robin, and Starfire won't be joining us for a while." He sat down next to Raven traumatized. "Why?" Cyborg asked. "You don't want to know."  
  
That is chapter 2. I loved the reviews that I received. Sorry this chapter was not dramatic. I suck at writing drama, but I put drama as a category for later chapters. I want to wish you all a happy late Easter and enjoy the rest of the school year.  
Peace out  
-deathstrike 


End file.
